


Twisted

by kitkat0723



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:03:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4113187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat0723/pseuds/kitkat0723
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So what happens when shy sweet Sammy finally meets someone to share a whole other side to him? He gets a little twisted. This has very mild kink in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twisted

Sam's hands pulled you back towards him as you bent over the pool table to take a shot. He was really distracting. You looked over your shoulder and scowled at him, and he held up his hands, all innocence. You shook your head and bent to take the shot you had lined up. With no cases to work on, and research boring the two of you senseless, he decided to take you out to the bar. What started out as a friendly game of pool between the two of you was quickly becoming heated since the two of you were drinking. Every time you passed by him, his hands would reach out and grab your hip or ass and give them a hard squeeze until you scowled over at him. After you missed the shot, thinking about Sam's hands on you, you stood back and let him have his turn, but not before you let your hands trail over the almost noticiable buldge in his pants. With a smirk, you walked over and ordered a soda, for you and another beer for him. After carrying them back to the pool table, you sat your glass down to take your shot. Sam's hands landed on your ass with a wack, and you jumped, completely missing the shot.   
"Dammit Sam. That wasn't fair," you complained. He held up his hands and smirked at you. You shook your head and replaced your pool stick to the rack. You were done with the games.   
You walked over to him and placed your hands on his chest and leaned up on your toes to kiss him. His one hand grabbed you at the waist while the other wrapped around your hair as he dipped his head to meet your lips with his.   
"Lets go home," you told him as your lips were an inch from his. He nodded his head and he closed the distance between the two of you. Before he let your lips go, his teeth grabbed your bottom lip, giving it a sexy little tug. He patted your ass again and released you. After paying the small tab you had at the bar, the two of you walked outside. Good thing the bar was a short distance from the bunker. You climbed into his truck and he drove with one hand on the steering wheel the other, running up and down your thigh.   
Once back at the bunker, you walked in and down to the library, intending to start again on some of the research you had left a few hours ago, but Sam had other ideas.   
"Not tonight," he said and pulled you down to the bedroom you two shared. Once he unlocked the door, to the room, he pushed you slightly inside. What the hell. The door closed like a shot out of the gun and you jumped. You heard his slight chuckle, and turned around to scowl at him.   
"I don't find that funny," you said. He smiled and walked to you, gripping your hips. You sighed as his lips found yours. He picked you up and your legs automatically wrapped around his torso. As the two of you kissed, he walked to the bed, and tossed you down. You smiled up at him as he unbuttoned the shirt he had on so he stood there in just a plain V-neck shirt. You went to sit up to reach for him, but he shook his head while you pouted at him.   
He bent down and took the shirt you were wearing off. You shivered as the cool air of the bunker met the heat of your skin. You reached up and grabbed Sam's belt and tugged him down to you, just so you could have that impressive body of his near yours. His hands gripped yours and he brought your joined hands up and then let yours go after placing them on the headboard.   
"Don't move," he practically growled in your ear, as his lips and tongue teased you there. You nodded your head. Hell. His hands moved down your sides and over your breasts and you shivered at his light touch.  
After his mouth had thoroughly explored your neck, he brought his mouth back to yours as his hands moved between you two to undo the snap of the jeans you had thrown on. You moved slightly to toe off the sneakers you had thrown on. He sat up and picked your leg up and pulled them off of you himself, as your hands gripped the headboard. You knew better than to move your hands. The last time that happened, well Sam wasn't all that nice. You smiled a little at the memory because even though you had a hard time sitting down for the rest of that week, you enjoyed Sam when he was like this.   
"What are you thinking about?" He asked as he rubbed a hand up your leg, then grabbed the one side of your ass with his big palm.   
"The last time I moved my hands when you told me not too," you smirked at him.   
"Wanna try that again?" he asked with a devilish smirk as his other hand slipped under you, so now you were raised slightly off the bed. You let out a small laugh which turned into a moan as his mouth landed on your torso.   
"No thanks. I actually want to be able to sit," you said. He chuckled and he kissed his way up your torso back to your lips.   
"I can always get the handcuffs," he said. Your fingers itched to touch his hair.   
"No. I'm good. But, what about you?" you asked.   
"I'm fine. Lets get you naked, so I can have all of you," he said as he kissed the skin of your shoulder. You shivered at his words. He shifted and unzipped your jeans, then trailed his mouth down your body. As he drew the jeans down your legs, his lips followed. Over your hip bone, down to just kiss the inside of your thigh until he tossed the jeans to the floor. Your shoulders were starting to get sore from grabbing the headboard as he moved off the bed.  
As he stripped off the shirt he was wearing and toed off his own boots, you looked over and licked your lips. He grinned wickedly at you as he drew off his belt, one loops at a time. You groaned.   
"Sam. Why do you like to torture me?" You asked him and smiled at his laugh. He bent down towards your ear and his hot breath sent chills down your spine.   
"Y/n, because you like it. Roll over," he said and you groaned, but moved to do as he instructed. What the hell. You wanted Sam. The quicker the foreplay was over with, the quicker he would be inside of you.   
"Can I move my arms? My shoulders are starting to hurt," you told him before you moved to do as he asked. You watched his features soften. He cared about you and he didn't want to hurt you. You knew that. He nodded his head as he unsnapped his jeans once his belt was off off. You rolled over on your stomach and scooted down on the bed a bit, pillowing your head on your arms. You moved your shoulders to remove some of the stiffness in them.   
You felt the bed dip, then moaned as Sam's lips landed on the back of your neck. You felt the snap of your bra loosen and moved your shoulders to let it fall more. Sam's hands moved over your side and he dug his hands into your ass, before giving it a smack and your hoped like hell that it was going to be the last of the night but knew it wasn't likely. His big hands roamed over you and so did his tongue, causing you to moan. He leaned down and you moved your head to kiss him as his hand gripped the back of your head. His lips had been away from yours for too long. As his tongue slipped into your mouth you heard his groan and smiled, knowing your "torture" was almost over. His arm slipped under you, and his hand gripped your breast. You moaned into his mouth and pulled away slightly to breathe.   
"You're so sexy when you're at my mercy, Y/n," he whispered.   
"And you're so fucking hot when you go all dominant on me Sam, but I want you."   
"In a few. I'm not done," his hand reached over and squeezed your hip. "Roll back over," he said and you did. He moved in the bed and drew your panties down your legs. His erection was straining through his boxers. His lips trailed up your legs and when his mouth landed on the inside of your thighs you moaned. He was going to draw this out at long as he could. The scruff he hadn't shaved that morning brushed up against you and you giggled as it tickled. He looked up at you, dark desire in his eyes. You loved the fact that you could put that look on his face.   
His tongue brought you to the point of orgasm, but Sam, at least this Sam, wasn't going to let you off that easy. He moved away from you and you rolled your eyes in fustration as he moved to remove the last layers between you two. He moved back into bed and settled between your legs, bending down to kiss you as he moved into you. You moved your hands, done with the games and grabbed onto his hair as he moved harder into you. As he pushed into you, you slid up the bed and laughed behind your joined lips, though the laugh turned into a moan. He continued his harder pace until you gripped his shoulders and felt every muscle in you grown taut, then relax as the orgasm ripped through you. Sam gripped your hips, tightly and he moved into you before he spilled himself into you. He laid his head on your shoulder, kissing your cheek. He moved out of you and you whimpered slightly at the lack of contact, until his arm encased you and pulled you closer to him.   
"We'll deal with you not listening another time," he whispered and you looked over and smiled at him, before leaning in for a kiss.   
"Sure thing, Mr. Winchester, sir." you giggled as his hand squeezed your stomach. You rolled over to your side and felt the blanket come up over your shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> I have others like this I wrote and am debating putting them up So if you liked this let me know!


End file.
